Full Blood
by kusari-chan
Summary: One woman in Inuyasha’s past desired him as a human, another woman of Inuyasha’s present desired him as he was. However, Inuyasha decides to go on an entirely different path.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. **

**Author's Note: **This is the revised and editted version of the original version. Please enjoy!

**Full Blood  
****Chapter One**

The dark of night had long ago fallen over the skies of Feudal Japan, making Kagome's feverish navigation of the thick forest quite difficult. The flashes of lightning that frequently lit up the sky above did not help her in the least, only serving to confuse Kagome more as she tried to remember the way back to the village that was just outside of these woods. However, with fear and adrenaline running at maximum, it made the difficult situation even worse.

'_There was a path! I **know **there was a path! Where is it!' _Kagome thought in panic, breathing hard from running so far already. For all she knew, she could have been going in circles or back the opposite way; which was a direction she definitely did not want to return to.

If only Inuyasha hadn't…_been so damn selfish!_

"_Kagome…please forgive me…"_

With a loud gasp of surprise, Kagome pressed her bare heels down hard into the soft ground just before running directly into a trunk of a large tree. Her right cheek and knees slammed hard up against the rough bark, chocolate eyes shutting tightly as the pain of her skin being torn made its way through her nerves and to her brain. The force of the impact threw Kagome back on the ground hard, making her groan in pain and discomfort.

'_How did things spin out of control so quickly?'_

Kagome sat up, reaching down to rub her sore, bloody and dirty feet with one eye shut and the other half-lidded. She was so tired and had no idea how much time had passed since sunset. The mud of the forest floor had stolen her shoes near the beginning of her swift retreat, her socks disappearing soon later after becoming torn from the rough ground. Her legs and her mind were begging her to let them rest, but she didn't know how much time she had left to escape. It was already nightfall…

"_I'll give you until dark to get as far away from here as possible. After that…'_

…He couldn't be held responsible for what may happen to her, that's what he said.

In the latter part of their journey, Inuyasha had been silent of his desires of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome hadn't been as selfish as Kikyo, at least in her opinion, to ask Inuyasha to sacrifice his youkai blood in favor of a normal, quiet human life with the priestess. Furthermore, she wasn't like most other people in this Era who ridiculed Inuyasha for being only half youkai.

Since the day they had met (of course, after the part where Inuyasha had chased her down and tried to killer her to gain possession of the complete Shikon no Tama), Kagome had accepted Inuyasha for who he was; a stubborn, feisty, short-tempered, infuriating, loving and strong hanyou.

The battle with Naraku had been long and drawn-out, and after Inuyasha had dealt the final blow to the evil Naraku, they had gained the possession of the Shikon no Tama in its entirety. It had been what Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango set out long ago to accomplish. Naraku had violently taken the jewel shard embedded in Kohaku's back, and amazingly, the young demon slayer had survived but was in critical condition. Kouga, who once possessed a jewel shard in each of his legs, also had his shards stolen from him in that violent final battle.

Realizing that Kouga and Kohaku were in need of medical attention, Kagome instructed Sango and Miroku to take the two injured and Shippo back to Kaede's village. She was sure that Kaede could use her powers as a priestess and her vast knowledge of restorative herbs to help Kouga and Kohaku recover quickly. Besides, while it would take longer, Inuyasha was perfectly capable of taking Kagome back with him to the village. It would take a day or so, Kagome thought, and it would give Inuyasha some time to digest what all had happened that evening.

The rest of the party had left on Kilala's back, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone on mountain peak where they had defeated Naraku. It seemed very fitting, as they were the ones who originally set out on the journey to recover the shikon shards so long ago. At least, it had seemed fitting, until Kagome looked to Inuyasha and saw him gripping the Shikon no Tama so tightly within his fist. His arm was trembling from…anxiousness, fear? Kagome wasn't entirely sure, but it had unsettled her.

As Kagome had always done, she attempted to cheer Inuyasha up from whatever was plaguing his mind.

"_Inuyasha, we did it-"_

"_Kagome," Inuyasha interjected, "please forgive me."_

_She blinked her eyes in confusion, drawing her black eyebrows downward. "Why…why do you want me to forgive you? You've done nothing wrong." Her eyes swept down to Inuyasha's tight, trembling fist. Her heart stopped. "You don't plan to…"_

_Inuyasha's silver bangs hid his eyes from Kagome. "It was my wish, when we originally set out on our journey, to use the Shikon no Tama to become a full-blooded youkai." He lifted his head up slightly, so that he could look Kagome directly into her eyes. "…That is still my wish, Kagome."_

_Her entire body was tensed. Her heart resumed beating, but at a much faster, harder pace. "I-I thought you no longer wanted that!" Kagome's own hands clenched into fists tightly. She was teetering on the edge of desperation and anger; she loved him as a hanyou! "I thought you were happy to be a hanyou for once! I thought you were happy being with Miroku, Sango, Shippo and **me!** You defeated Naraku! You saved all of Japan being a **hanyou! **What changed?" She didn't understand!_

_A sad smile graced Inuyasha's pink lips. "That's just it. Nothing has changed." He looked off into the distance from where they stood on the high mountain peak. It offered a wonderful view of the setting sun and rumbling, flashing storm clouds from the southwest. The height at which the cliff was revealed how large and expansive the forest that they had recently traveled through was. "Even through our entire journey, I couldn't help but think, 'could this trip have been made faster, more successful had I been a full blooded youkai?'" Inuyasha's golden eyes fell closed, sighing and dropping his arms off to his sides. "…I could have probably even defeated Naraku a lot faster had my blood been that of a pure youkai."_

"_Inuyasha, had you been full youkai, you probably wouldn't have even **cared **about Naraku," Kagome choked out. 'Don't cry, don't cry…'_

"_Perhaps," Inuyasha mumbled, grabbing the sheathed Tetsusaiga from its place at his side, pressing it up against Kagome's chest, making her reluctantly grab a hold of the sword forged from the fang of Inuyasha's father. "I'll give you until dark to get as far away from here as possible. After that, I can't be held responsible for what may happen to you." He gave Kagome another sad smile. "Hopefully this will protect you, just in case things get a little crazy."_

"_Inuyasha…**please** **don't**…" The tears splashed down Kagome's cheek. Her chocolate eyes blinked shut as Inuyasha's clawed finger reached out to catch one of those tears, bringing his finger up and licking the tear off. She hugged the Tetsusaiga close to her body. "…Just come back with me…"_

"_Goodbye, Kagome," Inuyasha bade the human girl, walking away from her and standing at the edge of the cliff, staring out towards the horizon as the winds of the storm front blew his long, silver mane out behind him. "You better hurry, because I was dead serious about the dark thing."_

_Kagome hugged the Tetsusaiga more tightly, more tears traveling down her face, giving silent cries as she stared at the hanyou that she had come to care so deeply about. "There is no other way...I can make you reconsider?"_

"_None," Inuyasha coldly told her as a pink aura, no doubt emitted from the Shikon no Tama, formed around his entire body. "Please go. I'd rather you not see this, **any **of this."_

_Eyes shutting tightly, Kagome gave a swift nod, before opening her chocolate orbs and taking off down the path of the cliff. A part of her wanted to hold the inu hanyou in her arms as he transformed, using the power of the Shikon no Tama to become a full youkai. Even if Inuyasha ended up tearing her apart with his own claws afterwards, at least she had been there to see him through the undoubtedly painful ordeal of transforming from half blood to full blood._

…And yet, Kagome had been a coward and ran anyway, as Inuyasha had told her to. She left Inuyasha _alone _to face an uncertain future as a youkai. Kagome slammed her fist down on the ground hard, her entire body trembling as she began to sob. She was an _idiot! _She loved Inuyasha and she left him there! Yeah, he told her to, but that didn't mean she had to do it!

Of all of the times she had been stubbornly loyal, why did Kagome choose then to falter and abandon Inuyasha's side? She now desperately wanted to go back and be the one his newborn youkai eyes saw when they first opened.

A loud crack of thunder pulled Kagome out of her thoughts, making her drop the Tetsusaiga from her left hand and huddling her legs close to her body, throwing her arms over her head and digging her face into her knees. Hard rain began unmercifully pouring from the sky, the forest canopy doing little to protect her from the torrential downpour.

'_What was Inuyasha thinking, anyway!' _Kagome angrily thought with a small growl escaping her lips. Her eyes shut tightly as the ground rumbled and the thunder clapped with another strike of lightning. _'He saw that a nasty storm was coming and knew that there were wild youkai in this forest! All I have to protect me is Tetsusaiga, but it's not going to prevent me from getting hypothermia or pneumonia and **dying **out here!'_

Kagome growled more loudly, though her tears still fell. Angry and upset, she screamed, "Inuyasha, _**you idiot**!_"

There was a sudden, hard grab on Kagome's shoulders and something sharp pierced her shoulders deeply. She winced, her body tensing at the pain and groaning softly. What…

"What about me is so _idiotic, _wench?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, for a moment the pain making way for her utter surprise. _'That voice!' _She blinked her tearful eyes and looked up behind her, wearing the happiest of smiles as she laid eyes on the person who she _knew _was standing behind her. "Inuyasha, I'm so…"

Her voice trailed off.

Her smile faded.

The face that Kagome had pictured in her mind long before she even looked, the face that she had _expected _to see wasn't there.

With the tattoos of the purple crescent moon on his forehead and the purple stripe over each of his cheeks, Kagome could have sworn that she was staring up at Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. However, where the structure of his face was concerned, it resembled much more of Inuyasha's likeness. The cheeks were more round than sharp, the eyes a bit more wide and soft than narrowed and cold. His hair, however, resembled more of Sesshomaru's now; being more silver white than dirty gray, yet the hair still had the thickness and body to it that Inuyasha's had.

And of course, the pair of silver dog ears that had graced the top of his head were now gone. Now, Inuyasha sported a pair of pointed elf-like ears at the sides of his head.

Yes, Inuyasha had definitely become a youkai. Exactly what he had wanted, all along.

A smirk formed over Inuyasha's lips as he saw the horrified look on Kagome's face. "You're so…_what?_"

As the realization kicked in and the surprise wore off, the pain from her shoulders returned. Kagome shut her eyes tightly and gave a painful whine. She tried to squirm her way out of the iron hold that the now youkai Inuyasha had on her small shoulders.

"Inuyasha, please let go! It hurts!" Kagome softly begged. She wasn't expecting her plea to be quickly granted, feeling the claws pull out of her shoulders. Kagome gave a relieved sigh that the painful pressure was finally gone, even though the pulsing of her shoulders still remained.

Suddenly, Kagome leapt forward and took a hold of the Tetsusaiga once more, gripping it so very tightly in her hand. She pressed her free hand against the wet ground and forced herself to stand. This move, unfortunately, served to be a bit more quickly than her feet were ready for, making Kagome stumble into the very tree she had ran into moments ago. For the time being, Kagome leaned her back against the trunk of the tree, grasping the sheathed Tetsusaiga tightly in both of his hands, holding it before her and hoping that the sword would protect her like the hanyou Inuyasha had told her it would.

Youkai Inuyasha, however, laughed coldly at the move.

"Come now, wench. You can't possibly hope to wield the Tetsusaiga correctly in order to be adequately protected by its former owner." Inuyasha's unmerciful golden eyes locked on to Kagome's, taking a few stalking steps towards the frightened girl. He snorted softly. "What am I saying? _Of course _you hope that. That's all you weak humans have to hold on to in the face of something stronger and more powerful than you."

Instead of being intimidated, Kagome became _angry._ How dare Inuyasha speak to her in such a demeaning way! Even though she was scared, her tongue refused to cower in the corner. "You _jerk!_ Don't you start thinking that you're all that now just because you used the Shikon no Tama to become a full youkai—because you're not!"

Golden eyes narrowed angrily, and in an instant, Inuyasha stood before Kagome, taking hold of the Tetsusaiga and holding it high above her head. The look in Inuyasha's eyes was so…_deadly_. Kagome still vainly held on to the black sheath of Tetsusaiga, her body tensed and shivering, preparing for whatever was to come from the inu youkai.

"You're wrong. I am _everything _now because I'm a youkai," Inuyasha snarled angrily, yanking Tetsusaiga from Kagome's grasp and tossing it carelessly to the side, away from himself and Kagome. Inuyasha brought one of his hands—the claws and fingertips covered in the human girl's blood—and clenched it tightly in front of the girl's face, cracking his knuckles painfully loud.

Kagome opened her mouth to further argue, but before she could say anything, Inuyasha's hand grabbed her jaw firmly, yanking her head to the side. As Kagome whined, Inuyasha simply chuckled at her obvious discomfort. "You were so easy to track down, Kagome." His eyes swept down her neck, eyeing down over her collarbone. "You were bleeding, you were sweating, you were _afraid_. It was almost as if you were screaming, 'Inuyasha, I'm right here so come and get me!' "

Inuyasha laughed loudly. "There was no way you were going to get away from me." He released Kagome's chin, now favoring to place his hand over Kagome's cheek, cupping it almost gently. Inuyasha leaned down so his lips were just an eyelash's width away from pressing against Kagome's. "So now that I have you, what ever should I do with you?"

Kagome stared straight into Inuyasha's eyes, the look within them making her entire body shiver. What was in those eyes wasn't so much deadly anymore, but…it was something _else_. Something that Kagome would have nearly died to see hanyou Inuyasha stare at her with.

Pure, unadulterated lust.

"Kagome…" he whispered softly, his voice filled with such want and desire. Inuyasha pressed the front of his body up against Kagome's, giving a feral growl at the contact. To be run by pure instinct…_it was fantastic! _No longer did his human reason and logic restrain him from doing as he desired. The memory of Kikyo was distant, and the girl that had tried to court him for so long, that _he _wanted for so long, was nearly his…

Then, there was a loud crack of thunder, and Kagome screamed. _Loudly_.

Inuyasha stumbled away from Kagome, holding his hands over his sensitive youkai ears and looked utterly _startled_. After a second, he blinked, and then glared at the ebony-haired girl. "What the fuck was that for!"

Kagome was now crouching down on the ground, her arms covering up her head. She looked up, glaring right back at the silver-haired demon. "I'm going to get struck by lightning, _stupid!_"

"You are _not!_" retorted Inuyasha, stomping his bare foot on the muddy ground. He pointed up above them, "There are trees up there, wench! They'll hit those first before it hits _you!_"

"Oh, that makes me feel _so _much better, Inuyasha!" Kagome lowered down on to her knees, setting one hand on the ground and pointing the other at Inuyasha. "All it would take is lightning to strike a tree, and then it would fall over on the top of us!"

Oh, Inuyasha was getting so…_frustrated! _Why couldn't Kagome just shut up for once and let him mate with her! He knew they had _both _waited long enough for this, and now it was her that was messing it all up? Great, just _great! _"It would _not _because I would tear the fucking tree apart before it even got close to hitting you, stupid!"

Kagome blinked her eyes in surprise, lowering down her pointing hand as she sat back on her legs. "You…you would protect me?" she asked, almost astonished. _'Maybe Inuyasha hasn't changed beyond his appearance and a few personality quirks...' _

"Feh, of course not!" Inuyasha grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and sticking his nose up in the air, "I would only destroy the tree because if it were about to hit you, it would no doubt be close to hitting _me_." He opened a single eye to smirk down at her. "Besides, I want to enjoy whatever your body has to offer before an untimely death strikes you."

Kagome sat there, frozen for a moment. She was a little…surprised that Inuyasha had so openly admitted that he wanted her—well, her _body_.

Even though she was surprised, Kagome certainly wasn't flattered by it. Her index finger pointed at Inuyasha again.

"_Osuwari!"_

"Ha, you think that stupid spell is still gonna work on me now that I'm a-" Before Inuyasha could finish, the prayer beads around his neck lit up bright lavender, and then abruptly pulled his entire body down to the ground with enough force to make the area tremble.

As it always had, the spell only lasted a few brief moments before Inuyasha placed his hands on the ground, pushing himself up to his hands and knees. He gave a snarling growl, staring up at Kagome through his silver bangs. "Fucking _bitch!_" he shouted, reaching up to grab a hold of the prayer beads.

Much to himself and Kagome's surprise, one simple yank of those beads forced the necklace to break, the beads spilling out over the ground.

Inuyasha triumphantly smirked while Kagome looked on with wide, frightened eyes. He pushed himself up to his feet and quickly going over to the girl. "That was _very _foolish, Kagome," he informed her, chuckling low, "You need to be punished for that little stunt."

Reaching forward, Inuyasha grabbed on to Kagome's body and threw the girl over his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around his legs and began running quickly through the forest, at a speed that could have even rivaled Kouga's before his jewel shards were taken from him.

"Inuyasha, where are you taking me!" Kagome asked in a panicked voice, grabbing on to Inuyasha's red haori tightly.

"You'll find out when we get there," Inuyasha growled at her, "for now, just shut up. I'm getting tired of hearing you talk."

Kagome shut her mouth and shut her eyes tightly, deciding to do as Inuyasha told her for once.

'_He's probably going to rape me and kill me,' _she thought morbidly, then sighing. She prayed that the others wouldn't come looking for her, because if Inuyasha acted this way towards herself, she could only imagine what an encounter with _Kouga _would bring about.

'_Maybe this is just one horrible dream that I'll wake up from in the morning,' _Kagome thought, wincing as she felt her shoulders pulse like a pinch to her skin, _'…maybe not._'

**To be continued…**

**Please Review!**

**-kusari-**


End file.
